


Izaya's Immortal pet

by Nekton



Category: Durarara!!, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Contracts, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, sexual tensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekton/pseuds/Nekton
Summary: Izaya never thought he'd be in a situation like this. He should've just left that fox where it was.





	1. Foxy Loxy

It was a normal day in Ikebukuro. By normal I mean a certain informant running from a angry man in a bartender suit. "Izaya come back here you bastard!," Shizuo shouted.

"Not in a million years Shizu-chan!," Izaya shouted running away.

They both ran into an alleyway the raven knew very well. Shizuo roared in frustration when he realized the informant had disappeared.

Meanwhile, Izaya was laughing in victory. He had managed to once again evade the blonde ex-bartender. He was about to exit the alleyway when something caught his attention.

Inside a box was a black and white fox with two tails.

  
The poor thing looked dead. Now normally he'd just walk away but something just told him to help it. Once he was above the box the fox opened one eye and met Izaya's. They just stood there in silence for a bit.

"Please don't bite the one trying to help you," he muttered. As if the fox understood it let Izaya pick up and place the animal in his coat. Izaya didn't understand why but something just told him this would all work out.

$@&&&&@&

"Why did you bring that filthy animal in here?," Namie asked pointing at the fox in his arms.

"Because this is MY apartment and I can bring whatever I want in it."

The fox snuggled into Izaya's chest.

"I'm gonna give a bath little guy a bath now."

"Fine, but it's not my fault if you need rabid shots later."

The bath seemed to please the fox. He was very cooperative (yes, Izaya checked that he was male) and well behaved. "I never thought a fox could be so well behaved. Poor thing! You must've been abandoned by your previous owners."

He took the fox out the tub and dried him off. "Worry not little one. I'm taking you in as my own and officially naming you Zwei!"

"Izaya I know you've watching 'RWBY' for a while but 'Zwei'? Really?," Namie asked. She was standing in the doorway.

"Don't you dare judge me."

"I thought you hated dogs."

Izaya shook his head. "Zwei is not a dog. He is a fox."

Picking Zwei up the black haired man began ready to leave for the pet store. It was at this point there was no turning back.


	2. 23 hours

Izaya walked into his apartment. Namie had already left and Zwei was on his head. They went to the couch to take all the items out of the bag. "Now let's see here. I got a bone and wrapped a toy mouse around it, a squid pillow, a blanket, dog food, cat food, and rain boots!"

Taking a white dog collar (with a paw shaped tag on it) he wrapped it around Zwei's neck. "The tag has one of my cellphones number incase ya get lost." He patted the fox on the head then jumped when a certain sound came from his belly.

"Guess it's time to eat." He went to his kitchen to take out some leftover ootoro and Zwei began jumping as if he wanted it. "Hmm, maybe some but don't eat it all ok."

He slid the box to the fox who ate the entire thing. "Not cool," Izaya said. He threw the box away and took out a ramen noodle cup from one of his cabinets. "No. Foxes can't eat noodles."

Zwei looked annoyed. He turn around and scurried away. "Did I hurt his feelings?" He wondered what kind of fox Zwei was. He wasn't a fennec fox but was small like one. Was he bread to be a teacup fox?

Having an exotic pet was pricey but Izaya didn't mind. He was just happy to have a companion.

~~~~~~~~  
Izaya woke up around four in the morning to the sound of things being moved around. He concluded the fox was trying to explore the house out of curiosity like most pets do. A voice made him deadly still. "Ow, shit."

He knew it was outside of his room. Being careful not to let the intruder know he was awake Izaya grabbed a spare knife from under his pillow and tip toed out the room. The kitchen light was on.

Zwei was probably hiding somewhere. He peeked into the kitchen to see a man in a black yukata raiding his fridge! "Seriously? Don't you care about eating properly," the man said taking out a bottle of water.

He turned around to face Izaya. This man was about 5,5 in height which meant he was shorter than the raven. (Izaya is 5,9). The black hair, pale skin, and cat like red eyes made Izaya realize one thing.

This man wasn't human.

"'Who is coming'."

"What?"

"That is my nickname," the man said. "'Who is coming of melancholy."

Izaya glared at him. "Alright 'who is coming of melancholy' what are you doing here and-" he spotted the white collar around his neck. "What have done with Zwei?!"

A bright light and the sounds of chains came out of nowhere. "Hahahahahaha! I can't believe you just! Ahahahahaha." The man was pushed up against the wall.

"What the hell was that?!," Izaya shouted.

\--------one explanation later------

"So if you don't drink my blood in the next 24 hours the contract will be cancelled?," Izaya asked.

"Yeah," Zwei said. "Do you want it to be?"

"Give me the next 23 hours to think about it."

The fox chuckled. "It seems I've met quite an interesting human."

Izaya decided to get two more hours of sleep before Namie came in.

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐝🐗🐺🐜🐦🐷🐴🐧🐦🐴🐗🙊🐤🐦🐡🐅🐅🐆🐃🐅🐌

Zwei watched as Izaya slept on the couch. It was around seven in the morning when Namie came in. She spotted Zwei as he walked up to her in fox form. "See he's already given you a collar," she said.

The woman bend down and began patting his head. A few months ago his name was Tsubaki but after certain events he left and made sure the subclasses knew to forget about him.

"Hey wake up asshole," Namie said shaking the man.

"Mmmm....no. Five more minutes." The fox smiled evilly. He got on the couch and just laid on the man's face like a cat would. Immediately Izaya got up. He scowled at Zwei and looked at Namie.

"Make some coffee for me," he said.

"I like that fox," Namie said. "He's got guts."

Izaya smirked. "You've got no idea what he is."

 


	3. Lilac

There wasn't much to be done so Namie left and it was still morning. Zwei slept for a little bit until hunger woke him up. "Izaya can I have something to eat?," he asked.

"You aren't gonna try to drink my blood, right?," Izaya asked.

"I can eat other things."

Izaya got up from his desk and walked to the vampire. "Wanna go to a café that's a few blocks away?"

Excitement entered into the servamp. He nodded and Izaya handed him an umbrella. "No need to worry. I can resist the rays of the sun."

Upon entering the café a familiar face showed up at their table. Lilac was dressed in a waiters uniform. "Tsu-Tsubaki-sama?!"

Zwei didn't hesitate to hug the young subclass. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered.

"Um...so you two know each other?," Izaya asked.

"Yes, he's one of my subclasses I told you about."

Izaya stood up and shook Lilac's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

The subclass took their orders and walked off. "Zwei how many subclasses do you have?"

Zwei shrugged. "I haven't counted since most of them had been killed off."

He could see a glint of sympathy in Izaya's eyes.

"I'm sorry. Shouldn't have asked."

Lilac came back with a tray of food. Zwei had ordered apple pie with creamed coffee and Izaya got scrambled eggs with black coffee. "You really like bitter food huh?," Zwei asked.

"Yeah but my favorite food is ootoro sushi."

"My favorite food is Inari-sushi and I love the flavor of matcha," Zwei said. Oh, how he was now craving the stuff.

The phone began dinging. Izaya looked at it then his face turned to utter shock followed by a loud BANG.

🐾🐾🐾🕷❤️🕷🐁💤🙊😴⬆️🐴💤🙁😨🙁😛🤑😝🤑😒😠😱😰😰😟😪😯🙁😩

Izaya couldn't even react to what just happened. A bullet was right in front of his face. It was held by two fingers which made it worse. "We should totally get out of here." Zwei smiled looking at the bullet in his hand.

Lilac suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Izaya by his torso and bolted for the exit. Everyone else in the cafe didn't bother. They were already on the ground. This was slightly embarrassing for the black haired human.

He was being held like a child in the arms of what appeared to be a child. "So what did you're text say?," Zwei asked when the trio finally came to a stop.

Izaya lifted up his phone.

U+🔫=😵

"Yeah, I didn't understand it at first then-"

"SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL MY EVE? I'LL OBLITERATE THEM."

"Okay, Zwei calm down."

👿🤖👏🏽👊🏽👊🏽✊🏽👹🤕😲😭🤐😴🤕🤕😴💤💤💤💤😾😼😻🤖👻😺👹😪😵😭☹️

Lilac wasn't expected to see Tsubaki after nearly six months of his absence. Izaya seemed like a nice guy but he knew about the man's reputation. What could he be planning?

"Lilac we'll need to hide my eve someplace," Tsubaki said. "Oh, my new name is Zwei by the way."

The subclass led them to his apartment. They were fancy looking and seemed to belong to the rich. "You guys don't have to worry. My roommate is a witch," he told them.

"That's quite interesting," Izaya said. "How did I not know?"

Once they entered a child ran to them with a bat. She tried hitting Izaya but the man dodged. "Haruka stop! These are friends of mine." The girl looked about twelve years old.

Haruka was a child of a businessman. Since he was always on trips with his wife Lilac had been in trusted to take care of her. "So you're from a family of mages? How did you meet Lilac?," Zwei asked.

"He saved me from crooks." The girl didn't seem to talk much.

"Aw, Lilac I'm so proud of you!"

The subclass blushed. Zwei was praising him like a parent. "So why did someone try to shoot you?," he asked Izaya.

"I guess they wanted revenge. I am an info broker after all."

This didn't seem to convince the servamp. He looked at the bullet in his hand and showed it to Izaya. "This bullet has strange. It had inscriptions on the sides."

"I might now what it says." Haruka held out her hand and took the bullet from Zwei. She squinted her eyes. "Celtic."

"What?," all three males said in unison.

"The text is Celtic. I can't understand it but I know the writing."

Celtic? Why on earth would someone try to shoot him with that kind of bullet?

"Is it even magical?," Izaya asked.

"Yes," all three mystical beings said in unison.

"We can sense the magical energy from it," Lilac said.

Why in the blue would someone just try to shoot him with a magical bullet. "I think the gunman was aiming for me but thought you were a vampire too," Zwei said.

"Is it my red eyes?"

"Yeah, but mine are more cat-like."

Izaya took the bullet from Haruka then came up with a solution.

The servamp stood up. "If we can't handle this on our own then I'll most likely have to call on my siblings," he muttered.

"Wait, you plan on calling on you're siblings for help? I thought you hated them?," Lilac said.

Zwei sighed. "Plans are plans. I'm a badass not an anarchist." He looked at Izaya. "Do have any ideas my eve?"

"I know a person who might help. However, I'm not sure if she'll be able to do it," he said.

"Worth a shot," Haruka said. "Now get out I want to watch my show and I can't have you BOYS in the house talking over it." She shooed them out.

"Why was I kicked out," Lilac whimpered. But he was glad to have his master back.

 


	4. Blah blah blah🎶

"A vampire?! This amazing! Out of all the things today I never thought a vampire would ever appear in Ikebukuro!"

"Okay, we get that you're excited but we need to see Celty," Izaya said losing his patients. Zwei was in fox form and enjoying the petting from Shinra. The underground doctor was treating him like a dog.

"Is the bullet really that important?," he asked.

"Yes. If someone is trying to kill my eve with magic," Zwei said.

Lilac wasn't saying anything. He just sat on the couch drinking his tea comfortably. A whining of a horse caught their attention. The door opened and Celty walked in only to pause in surprise.

"Celty my love! You've returned!" Shinra almost tackled to woman. Taking her PDA she walked to Izaya furiously typing.

[What are you doing here?]

"Aw, Courier-san is so mean~."

"Celty, he's here because of this." Shinra held out the bullet and Celty took in in her palm. She held it up in the air and motioned as if she was inspecting it. Giving it back to Shinra she typed.

[It's a demon slaying spell. I met a few witches during my time and they taught me how to read in Celtic].

"Demon slaying? I'm no demon."

"No you're not. I would know," Zwei said.

The dullahan almost jumped out of her clothes. [Did that fox just talk!]

"He's a vampire Celty."

[Vampire!!!]

"Woah, calm down Celty," Shinra said. He hugged her from behind hoping it would do something. "He's not gonna cause harm."

"I'll make sure of it," Izaya said.

~~~~~~~~

"So, wait? He's basically a pet vampire?," Shinra asked.

Izaya scratched the back of his head. "Something like that but our contract is only temporary unless he drinks my blood. I'm still thinking about it though."

Zwei had fallen asleep in Lilac's lap. The fox didn't seem interested on staying awake. "You're going to be stuck with him for life if you do," Shinra said.

"I know that."

A knock on the door caught their attention. "Celty-san! Shinra-san!" It was Erika.

"Oi, you two better go to the back now," Izaya said.

"Why?," Lilac asked.

"She's an otaku."

As if Lilac understood what he meant the vampire picked up the fox and booked it to a guest room.

Izaya looked at Celty and Shinra. "Don't have time for her random questions."

They let a overly excited girl in. "Guys guess what! Oh, hi Iza-Iza."

"Hi."

[What is it Erika?]

"Look!" She held out four tickets. "I got tickets to that pianist, Licht Jekylland Todoroki!"

"Wow, really!"

"Yeah," the otaku said proudly. "Walker and I are going. I wanted to invite you two to the concert with us."

Izaya didn't bother staying for the rest. He slipped into the guest room where Lilac and Zwei were. Flopping on the bed he somehow fell asleep.

\------------—--------------------------

"Izaya."

Someone was calling his name.

"Izaya."

Okay, someone was defiantly calling his name. Suddenly it became hard to breathe. He sat up immediately and felt something roll off his face. "Seriously Zwei. Are you trying to kill me in my sleep?"

The fox smiled. "I just want to inform you that one of my siblings is coming to this town."

 


End file.
